Mobile communications devices, such as wireless phones, have become increasingly commonplace. As these devices have become more commonplace, people are increasingly using the same device in a variety of different settings, such as both at work and at home. While current mobile communications devices provide numerous advantages, using the same device in these different settings is not without its problems. One such problem is that users can receive work communications when at home, and personal communications when at work. This can lead to frustration and annoyance for the user as they can be interrupted by work communications when at home and interrupted by personal communications when at work.